1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method and associated apparatus for providing coordinated accompaniment with respect to a performance and, more specifically, it relates to the use of a computer in accomplishing this objective.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been known to provide various forms of musical or other accompaniment to a performance of the nature of a vocalist or musical instrument, for example. A simple example of such prior known practices would be a vocalist creating a singing performance with a band or orchestra providing musical accompaniment. In such a situation, the human beings performing the vocal and providing the music use their senses and musical skills to attempt to effect time coordination of the performance and the accompaniment.
It has also been known to provide previously recorded instrumental accompaniment to a vocalist. In such case the vocalist must adapt his or her timing to attempt to synchronize with the pace of the prerecorded music.
Computers have been used to respond to musical or other signals in various ways. For example, computer activated lighting systems have been controlled by predetermined fixed timing sequences and operated by a human. It has also been known to use computer music systems to store scores and perform them on human command. In some cases the rate or tempo has been adjusted by a human operator. In these cases, the operator must give specific and accurate instructions or cues to the computer if there is a need to synchronize the computer performance with other events.
Computer systems have also been built to generate or compose sounds and other events in response to musical and digital inputs from a live performer. In these cases, automatic synchronization and accompaniment can be achieved, but the system does not find a correspondence between the performance and a predetermined score, and the accompaniment is not read from a predetermined score.
In spite of the previously knowm systems, there remains a need for an improved means of providing accompaniment for a performance in an effective time coordinated manner.